Perfect
by like damn
Summary: Raura. "So what are we going to do?" "I was hoping we could keep it to ourselves a bit longer," he stated and she laughed softly. "But," he continued, "We can just let them think what they want... As much as I want to flaunt you to the whole world as my wife, I'm kind of selfish right now and I don't want to share you." Two-shot.
1. Perfect

**A/N:** This has literally been sitting in my hard drive for _weeks _before I finally decided to finish it. This is what happens when listen to 5SOS on repeat going to work and coming home from work for a billion hours straight (has officially surpassed If I Can't Be With You by R5 and Say It Now by We the Kings on my most played list via iPhone _and_ iTunes). So this is _loosely_ based on the song.

… I realize that this could've been used for Auslly but idk I just enjoy writing Raura :|

The hotel used in this fic is the _Cosmopolitan_ which is in Las Vegas. I have family in Vegas so we do a lot of sight-seeing and the Cosmo is literally so pretty you guys don't even know. I didn't get to see the Terrace Suite but it's the suite used and if you go on the site you should be able to get a floor plan and a few photos of it!

Annnnnnd if you guys want you can follow me on twitter~ I'm **paragontiffany** there I also have **likedamn_** which will basically be all fanfiction things. I don't really like discussing a lot of ff related things on my personal twitter (if you follow me, I do mention that I write but I never post a link unless it's to reply to someone. I end up deleting it after, too) because I have people irl following me on there and I like keeping those things separate. Plus, it'll be nice to have an account where I can scream about A&amp;A and post ff LOL.

This is such a mess omg I am so sorry.

P.S. There's probably an Auslly one-shot heading your way soon, too... maybe Saturday ;)

**Disclaimer:** I'm not affiliated with Austin &amp; Ally, Disney Channel. Ross &amp; Laura, R5, the Cosmopolitan, SLSP by 5SOS or anything else you recognize. This isn't beta'd or anything either so there are probably a few mistakes here and there, too.

* * *

Darkness consumed the hotel room except for the random rays of light that peeked through the curtain. The random articles of clothing were strewn across the floor, on the dresser, and on the chair that was situated on the other side of the room. Sheets were bunched up high on the bed, currently occupied by an exhausted blonde as he groaned loudly, the sun hitting his sleeping face. Taking his pillow, he threw it over his head, blocking out the light before reaching beside him, only for his hand to touch the cool sheets beside him.

What the-

Peeking out from under the pillow, his eyes squinted as they tried to adjust in the dark and a loud yawn escaped his mouth before he stared at the blank empty space beside him. He could still smell the faint perfume that was lingering beside him and his mind flashed back to last night, the memories playing out in his head like a movie. A small smile tugging at his lips and he tried to strain his ears to see if he could hear any movement coming from the en suite bathroom or possibly on the other side of the room so that what happened last night _could_ happen again. However, he was slightly disappointed when he was met with silence.

Well then.

He sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, his feet placed against the soft white carpet of the hotel suite. He ran a tired hand over his face as he reached for his boxers that were thrown on the floor hours before, smirking a bit as he was then reminded of how they got there in the first place. Sliding them over his legs and hanging them low on his hips, he pushed himself off the bed and he made his way through the room, walking to the bathroom.

It was unreal as to how everything had changed in the last 48-hours. At the age of twenty-five, he was still one of the biggest heartthrobs across America, the band had done exceptionally well in the last couple of years, touring the world and making music. They had just gotten back from a huge tour that had last them almost a year, only to end it a week or so ago because his sister and the drummer of the band were expecting a little one soon.

So they had decided to take a break for now, which was good considering one of his brothers wanted to spend time with his fiancée as he was recruited in LA as a music producer for other artists and the oldest of his family tackling on another project, getting a second shot at acting by playing in a lead role of a movie, bringing along his wife and three-year-old daughter to a remote location somewhere in Europe.

Which left him alone, except he wasn't really alone.

Walking into the bathroom, he popped the light on as the bathroom came to life and he eyed his appearance in the large vanity mirror in the master bathroom. His hair was disheveled, sticking up in many places and he raised an eyebrow, a smirk gracing his god-like chiseled face as red lipstick stains were etched around his mouth and down his neck and to his torso as he remembered _exactly_ how those came to be.

It was hot and magical and everything he could have ever wanted and _needed_.

He was certain if he turned and could see his back, tiny crescent shaped moons would be plastered on his back as well as scratches…

He wouldn't get into that though.

The thought however, made him smirk even more.

He raised a hand, running his hand through his hair, a black and red marking on his wrist, adorning _her _name, catching his attention.

It was small, the perfect placement and it was still healing and kind of red but he didn't care. The outline lip print belonging to her painted in red and her name on top of it in black cursive. It was simple, beautiful and was he going to regret it?

No. Never.

They were in it for the long run.

Over the years he had gotten a few tattoos but this one, this one was perfect. She was permanently etched on his skin, not just in his heart like she had been for the last ten years.

Grinning to himself, Ross reached over and turned off the light and headed out, not before his eyes caught the glint on his left hand.

A silver band wrapped around his ring finger.

His wedding ring.

Damn, a lot of things happened last night.

Another wide smile graced his gorgeous face as he eyed it, sighing happily as he thought about the other person who had the matching ring, the one who was currently missing at the moment, hopefully as happy as he was feeling right now. This was a long time coming for the both of them.

Their friendship, in the last decade had grown incredulously. They were on a show together at fifteen and had fallen in love at seventeen. For three years, their relationship had many ups and downs but as the show ended after season 4 and her finally heading off to college after deferring for a year, things had gotten completely and utterly crazy for the both of them. He was working hard with the band and getting lead roles left and right as she went to school and did on a lot of charity work on the side.

They had grown apart in their relationship. Was it possible to fall out of love with someone you knew you were over the top in love with once before? The break up was mutual but tears were shed because they were each other's rock and they didn't know what it was like being in love with someone else. They didn't know _how_ to be in love with someone else because they knew that they were supposed to be in it for the long run.

It sucked. A lot.

They decided to be just friends, best friends. Best friends who were once lovers and in the last few years they did not date, never once did they ever find another person. He may have flirted with other girls, she may have gone on dates with a few guys in college, but at the end of the day there was no one else.

Until she had gotten herself a boyfriend a year and a half ago. Right before he left on tour.

He never realized how much it would _hurt_ to see her with another guy. She met him at a charity event and he was perfect. His name was Nicholas (not Nick). They had been friends; from what she told him on the phone when he was in South America doing a show, and he had _seen_ the paparazzi photos but he believed her because he knew she would never lie to him. But then there were photos of her and Nicholas kissing and his heart sank into the pit of his stomach.

He had plastered on a smile and ignored the pang in his heart whenever they Skyped and he saw how her face lit up when she spoke about Nicholas (again, not Nick). He wondered if she ever lit up like that when they were dating; according to his sister, Raini, Kiersey and Kat, she always did. She was perfect and a long time ago, she was _his,_ and sometimes he wished that they never fell out of love.

Although, he was certain it was just the distance that made them grew apart and he never fell out of love with her in the first place.

It was only a few weeks ago when he returned home to LA, she showed up on his doorstep sobbing because Nicholas, her _perfect Nicholas,_ had cheated on her.

Nicholas was completely lucky he didn't end up getting more than a black eye that night.

He had a nickname, too. Nick the Dick.

Ross barely ever left her side since then, staying in her apartment like he was some kind of roommate. Since he travelled a lot, he still lived at home, unable to find a place to call his own but somehow a few of his things just ended up at hers.

Like they were together.

But they weren't. Obviously.

They were just best friends.

They cuddled a lot in two weeks and he never realized how much he missed it and he knew she never realized how much she missed it, too.

During the cuddles, they talked a lot about the 'What-Could-Have-Been's', his life, her life, and how she was holding up with the whole Nicholas thing. She said that she was okay with it now because one day she was going to find someone who loved her and deserved her. Nicholas didn't deserve her tears.

She didn't realize that the one person who loved her more than life was lying right beside her.

And then he did it. Almost 48-hours ago.

_After spending almost two weeks with her since he had gotten back, he decided it was time to go home and at least spend some time with his mom and dad, even though he was certain they enjoyed the time alone. His siblings, all living in apartments or houses. Rydel and Ellington lived in a three-bedroom house, getting ready to welcome their son in a few weeks. Riker and his wife, a supermodel named Rebecca and their little daughter Rhyanne in good old Malibu, Rocky had an apartment in the downtown core of LA, and Ryland was living with his best friends somewhere just north of Hollywood. _

_Then there was him. Living with his parents. At the age of twenty-five._

_Ross sat up in his room, remembering the times when his siblings or the Austin &amp; Ally cast came barging into his room. The photos still plastered on the wall, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen year old Ross smiling back at him. He missed those times._

_He missed those times with _her_. _

_And what was that saying again? Distance made the heart grow fonder?_

_Distance most definitely made _his_ heart grow fonder._

_Covering his hands over his eyes his mind flashed to the only girl he had ever loved and how in the last two weeks he realized just how much in love with her he still was. He just wanted her and her alone. There was a reason why he had never been with anyone else but her because even after five years she still clouded his mind and his heart. _

_And he had to tell her. He needed to tell her and he didn't care if she rejected him. There was no way these last two weeks of reuniting with her were nothing more than two friends catching up. It was so much more than that._

_He grabbed his phone and texted the one person he knew he could go to, aside from her. The one person he knew, knew her just as well as he knew him._

_Calum. _

'_I think I'm about to do something completely stupid' he wrote and got out of bed._

'_What?' _

_Ross gnawed on his lower lip roughly, getting up from his bed and scrambled about. 'I think I'm going to tell her I'm still in love with her', he typed, 'And it's going to be weird and I don't care because I don't know if she still loves me too… I just need to let her know.'_

_He put his phone down and threw on a pair of jeans, eying his phone as he awaited Calum's reply and when he did, Ross almost doubled over._

'_Who said she ever stopped?'_

Ross walked across the living room/rec room of the suite, his head turning to the right where the sliding glass doors towards the balcony was slightly ajar, the warm breeze of the Las Vegas air wafted through the room and he grinned when he could hear the light humming of one of their songs echoing through the room. He smiled to himself tiredly, walking to the mini-kitchen grabbing a cup of coffee that had already been brewed into a mug. The Vegas morning sunlight peaked doors from across the room and he made his way outside.

His hazel eyes looked over at the beautiful brunette sitting down on a lounge chair. She was currently wearing his too big of a white dress shirt that was falling off her shoulders and reached mid thigh, covering the red and white underwear she sported underneath. Her legs went for miles and it took everything in him not to throw her over his shoulder and bring her back to the bedroom.

He spotted the ring on her finger, remembering exactly what went down after he had texted Calum. He had gone through his drawer, finding something he had stored away five years ago hidden beneath the old socks and boxer briefs. He packed some things in a duffel bag before leaving a note for his parents stating he was going to be doing something and he had no idea when he would be back but he would call them afterwards and headed out.

Which brought them to where they were now.

_He was a nervous wreck. _

_His hand tapped against the steering wheel of his car as he drove down the familiar street to her apartment. His heart was thudding, sweat started to form between his brows and he bit his lip harshly, a terrible habit he had developed over the years to the point he sometimes made it bleed. _

_He needed to stop._

_Pulling into the driveway of her townhouse apartment, he sat in the car, staring at the white door before he took a deep breath and made his way out, walking up the steps to the don't door._

_He was at a loss of words when she opened it._

_How was it possible that she became more perfect just standing there when he had seen her hours prior?_

_Long gone were the really short pajamas that he saw her in this morning before he left. She had taken his sweater. A sweater he had given her long ago that was slightly worn out but still in good condition, the sweater he gave her when he went on his first world tour back in 2014, the red sweater with white font that said 'Walk the Moon' on it, still to this day, one of their favourite bands. His eyes trailed down and he took her all in, the skinny jeans with slightly ripped at the knees and some on the thighs and her hair was up, face make up free._

_She never looked more perfect._

"_Ross?" she questioned in confusion as her best friend stood there, staring at her, looking completely and utterly nervous- which was rare because it was _Ross_ and he never got nervous. "What are you doing here?"_

_His mouth gaped open slightly, still unable to say anything before he took shook his head, snapping himself out of it. Ross stood straight, staring at the girl who had captured his heart for more than ten years now. _

"_Ross?" she questioned uneasily, wondering what on earth he was doing here. She had only seen him a couple of hours prior and she never realized how much she missed his presence around her until now. "Are you-"_

"_I love you," he blurted out and she froze. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat, staring at the blonde rockstar. Her heart palpitated loudly, her ears ringing at his words as she grabbed the doorknob to steady herself and he continued, "You're my best friend, Laura, and I love you. I'm still in love with you and I have been since I first met you ten years ago."_

_He stared up at her, the nerves eating at him alive but he did not dare let them take over. _

_This was important. _

_Probably one of the most important things he ever had to do in his twenty-five years of existence._

_Laura's eyes widened as she felt the tears well up in her eyes and she watched him get down on one knee, pulling out a small black velvet box, popping it open and revealing a beautiful diamond ring. "Ross, I-"_

"_Five years ago, I bought this," he admitted with a small blush on his cheeks, "It was a promise ring. I hadn't seen you in months because you were so busy with school and I was always in the studio. I was ready to give it to you but then we decided to call it quits between us so I stuffed it in my sock drawer where it's been there ever since._

"_And being just friends was fine because we were both busy. We couldn't work on us that much. You were and are, still an important factor in my life and I tried to move on. Girls have never stayed longer than two dates with me because although my head said move on, my heart stayed with you. It's always been yours, Laura." Looking up at her, Ross bit his lip, the hairs on the nape of his neck standing up as he nervously eyed her and putting his whole heart out there for her._

"_I never realized just how much I loved you until you started dating Nicholas before I left for tour almost a year ago. It killed me. It killed me every time we talked and Skyped and your face lit up when you spoke about him. It got me wondering if you ever lit up whenever I was mentioned back when we were together. But I plastered on a smile because you were so happy and like Austin once told Ally, I just wanted you to be happy. _

"_When I got back two weeks ago and you told me Nick the Dick cheated on you, I saw red. You didn't deserve to get your heartbroken because you're so fucking perfect. You still sing Frozen songs, seven years later, and you always say how much you miss school even after graduating at the top of your major. You're still the same person I've been in love with and you always know how to keep me in check when I tend to stray. You've only gotten more beautiful and Nicholas is a douchebag who doesn't deserve you, no one does because you're just _you_ and anyone would be lucky enough to call you theirs. _

"_As we caught up these last two weeks I realized that even after five years, you're the only person I want. And as I sat back at home a few hours ago, I couldn't help but think, you're the only person I'll ever need. I love you, Laura. The thought of you being with someone else doesn't sit well with me and I don't want anybody else because all I've ever want is you. I will spend my whole life loving you…_

"_It's stupid for me to ask this because you might not feel the same way, but it's worth a shot, right?" Biting on his lower lip, his hazel eyes met her teary brown ones and he took a deep breath, _

"_Will you marry me?"_

_A sob had escaped the back of her throat and he didn't even have to wait long because she didn't even have to second guess her answer as the tears started to cascade down her cheeks uncontrollably and her heart swelled up for the man kneeling in front of her._

_She said the one, three letter word that changed his whole world around._

"_Yes."_

"Stop staring."

Ross looked up in slight surprise and Laura turned to him in her chair, jutting out her pink tongue between her teeth cheekily as she set her coffee mug down. "Good morning, you."

He walked over to her, placing his mug down, and managed to squish himself behind her. She giggled softly as he pressed another kiss to her shoulder, his arms wrapped around her tiny figure as he pushed himself against her from behind. "Can't help yourself, huh?" she teased lightly, turning her head to look at him.

"We have five years to make up for the time we lost …" his voice trailed off and gripped her hips, eying lustfully at the marks on her neck that he had left her just a few hours prior. Her face flushed slightly and Laura bit her lip, the corners of her lip tilting upward as she smiled up at him. "Oh, really?"

Grabbing her face to turn her towards him, he grinned haughtily before he pressed his lips against hers, smirking when he heard a moan escape against her mouth. "Mhmm…"

She let out a small gasp and she pulled away breathlessly, blushing furiously as his hands ran up her bare thighs in slight daylight, tugging gently at the underwear she was wearing under his dress shirt. Pulling away Ross looked at her contently, a genuine smile plastered across his face as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you…" he trailed off, shutting his eyes and nudging his nose against hers.

Beaming up at him, Laura sighed happily, knowing she would never get tired of hearing those words, "I love you, too…" she cooed back, pecking his lips softly and snuggled back into his embrace. "Our family and friends are going to freak out when they realize we ran off to Vegas got hitched last night," she stated and he laughed, "Wait till they find out Calum was a witness via FaceTime and a really bad Elvis impersonator," he joked.

"We can figure it all out later," she giggled before looking at him innocently, "Right now, I think I want some alone time with my husband. You think you can help me find him?"

Ross looked down at her with hooded eyes and smirked smugly with a nod, "Probably not, but I can show you a fun time… your husband will just have to deal with it."

Laura bit her lip and turned, straddling his hips as she rocked against him, causing Ross to groan loudly, "I'm _so_ down," she whispered fusing their mouths together as things became hotter than the scorching weather and the newlyweds moved inside towards the master bedroom.

As he laid her on the bed, he pulled away and he looked at _his_ _perfect wife _beneath him, panting, still unable to believe that she was his forever and he was hers.

The brunette bit her lip as she looked at him curiously, "Ross? Everything okay?" she asked gently. He grinned down at her and nodded and she smiled slightly at the look of elation on his face, "Yeah… everything's perfect," he smiled back before kissing her again and nothing more was said between them as they consummated their marriage for the rest of the day.

Most definitely perfect.

* * *

**A/N:** … I realize that this is probably a cluster of a mess and I hate it but I love it all at the same time. I'm sorry if it's terrible.

Ahhhhhhhhhh. Review? Fave? Please and thank ya!


	2. Still Perfect

**A/N:** I originally did plan on making a part deux... Better late than never! I blame Ross _finally_ getting a haircut, the livestream, and random bursts of inspiration. I've also been feeling really anxious and panicky lately and I found that writing a bit was helping me calm down.

Although, waiting for you guys to read this and letting me know what you think is making me anxious all over again. So please, please review and let me know because I love you all and you're all awesome.

I'm hoping to have a few more one-shots before the end of the year but if it takes me forever (which it probably will), I hope you guys have a fantastic holiday!

So without further ado, here is part two.

I'm such a poet and I didn't even know it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything and all the mistakes are mine. Soz.

* * *

_'Rumours have been escalating that former Disney Stars, Ross Lynch and Laura Marano have gotten hitched a few days ago in Las Vegas, Nevada. Both Lynch and Marano were on the hit Disney Channel show Austin &amp; Ally and the duo had dated for quite some time, going public during the filming of Austin &amp; Ally Season 4, before breaking it off mutually mid-2016. Sources state that the pair had been dating since they were seventeen years of age._

_Lynch has just gotten back from a year long World tour with R5, that ended three weeks ago and Marano is currently preparing for the huge charity event she and George Clooney will be hosting in a couple of weeks in Malibu, California. We could not get in touch with their reps at this time but we will be sure to update you when we get the scoop!'_

She leaned against the doorway as her husband shut the TV off and leaned back against the couch. Letting out a soft sigh, Laura made her way towards him, wrapping her dainty arms around from behind, her chin resting on top of his head as her thumb caressed the skin of his chest.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked softly and he kissed her arm, lacing their fingers together.

"I was hoping we could keep it to ourselves a bit longer," he stated and she laughed softly. "But," he continued, "We can just let them think what they want... As much as I want to flaunt you to the whole world as my wife, I'm kind of selfish right now and I don't want to share you."

Laura squeezed him tightly before she made her way around and he pulled her to his lap, his lips pressing against the skin behind her ear. "I feel the same way," Laura mumbled and Ross nudged her neck, humming in contentment.

Silence overcame the newlyweds, a comfortable one as they held onto each other, both wondering what to do with their situation. They knew that once they reached LA, they would be bombarded with paparazzi and Ross was quite glad that he and Laura had switched off their phones the whole time they were in Vegas. They knew their family members would be on their case. They had the occasional call from Calum, the only person who they had kept in touch with the last few days (especially since he was a sole witness to them tying the knot via FaceTime), and the redhead was manning the fort back home, reassuring the family that they were fine and never once admitting what had happened.

They knew Calum would keep the secret to his grave. There was no way he would share something as personal as this to the media.

Which only meant one more person.

"I think the Elvis tipped off the press," Ross stated, keeping the mood light. His fingers glided along his wife's arm as he played with the ring on her finger, smiling to himself as his mind flashbacked to a week ago when he placed it there.

A giggle escaped her throat as she looked at him amused, "You think so?" she questioned with a quirk of her brow and the blonde nodded, "He kept checking you out when we were saying our vows which I don't really blame him, the white dress you wore was really tight and sexy. It's too bad it's ripped in piec-"

"Ross!" Laura blushed and he flashed a cheeky smile at the brunette and pecked her lips quickly. "You love me," he noted and she scrunched her nose and rested her head in the crook of his neck, "Unfortunately," she teased and he chuckled, his hands moving from her arm to her waist, his fingers ghosting over her skin lovingly as she shivered in delight.

"Laur?" he wondered.

"Hmm?"

"I'm not going to lose you to George Clooney in a few weeks when you have the charity event, am I?" It was a legitimate question and she could tell he was serious the way he tensed.

She lifted her head to at him and bit her lip, smiling at the cute slight frown etched on her husband's face. If this were years ago, she probably would've passed out at the thought of hosting an event with someone she claimed was the love of her life.

Her love for George Clooney had grown over the years and when she finally got to meet him at an event many years ago, she was starstruck.

Though now, George was merely a friend of hers (and married) and the _true_ love of her life was right in front of her. The man who captured her heart and the man she was legally bounded to not just by a piece of paper, but by their hearts and souls as well.

He had nothing to worry about.

Shaking her head, she pressed her lips to his, turning in his arms and straddled his waist, kissing him like her life depended on it. Teeth clashed and tongues intertwined hotly, her fingers roughly tugging on his hair as he let a low growl from his lips. Laura pulled away a bit breathlessly and flirtatiously looked at him, the lust in his hazel irises darkening and the grip on her hips tightening.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked and Ross smirked a bit, "I might need a better answer…" his voice trailed off as his hands went down to her butt and he squeezed gently.

And with a coy smile, she kissed him again.

"_Is this really happening?" Laura's voice shook as she FaceTimed with Calum who was chuckling on the other end. "Are we rushing into this, Calum? I love him so much but I don't want him to marry me because he thinks he has to and it was only a few weeks ago when Nicholas cheated. I don't want him to think that he should feel obligat-"_

"_Laur," Calum interrupted her little rant and Laura bit her lip, her eyes casting downwards. "If you think he feels obligated to do this then clearly you haven't been paying attention to him as well as you thought the last five years. He doesn't have to marry you, he _wants_ to. Why? Because ten years ago you came into his life and swept him off his feet. You came in like a damn hurricane, clouded his senses. Since the day you guys met he's been in love with you and when you guys broke it off five years ago it nearly killed him. You've always been his getaway, you know that? His sweet escape from the hectic Disney life because they wanted to shape him into the golden boy-"_

"_Even though he didn't really want to be…" Laura finished quietly, "He just wanted to be 'Ross'."_

_Calum nodded, "You made sure he didn't get into stupid shit, or dress like an idiot. It was difficult at times but you got his head out of his stupid ass and you made sure that he's been the same Ross you met ten years ago."_

"_He loves me," Laura whispered and Calum smiled, seeing Laura's face light up at the fact._

"_He never stopped, Laur. And I know you never stopped loving him either."_

_Laura's smiled turned into another frown, "Can we make it work, Calum? Me and him? What if things don't work out again? I can't lose him, I don't think I'd be able to handle it if I did and to top it off we would have to get a divorce and I can't handle losing my best friend," she rambled as she started to shake, "I mean just about fifty percent of all marriages ending in divorce. There is at least one divorce every thirteen seconds and approximately six thousand six hundred divorces per day. I don't want to be in that fifty." Her eyes leaked with tears, her cheeks burned and her breathing started to quicken._

"_That's the thing, though. You won't." The redhead shook his head and Laura looked at him apprehensively._

"_How do you know?"_

"_Because it's you and Ross," Calum took a deep breath and looked at Laura, "Laur, look. Five years ago, I was with him when he bought the ring. He wanted something perfect, Laur. He knew you deserved perfect and he wasn't going to get you anything but. When you both decided to end your relationship, you with school and work and him with touring and work, I don't think I ever saw him so broken. It was mutual, yes, and things just got so hectic, but he was a mess. You've been _the _one since he was fifteen years old and as a witness to your relationship this whole time, I can tell you that Ross has never looked at anyone the way he looks at you. There's a reason why girls he went out with after you lasted no more than two dates and I'm pretty sure the only time he's had booty calls was when he was piss drunk. No one compares to you. You're everything to him."_

_Laura's eyes welled with tears as she listened to Calum talk about the love her soon-to-be-husband had for her._

"_I'm getting married," she uttered softly, the corners of her lips tilting upward and the redhead grinned with relief at the same time as well. He had no idea what to tell his best friend if the love of his life suddenly got cold feet and stood him up at the altar with an Elvis impersonator and a pastor waiting by his side._

_Laura wanted at least _some_ things traditional like a white dress and a real priest while Ross wanted Elvis. They argued, like a married couple none the less, before Laura agreed to have Elvis bear witness._

_So legit, it would suck if Laura stood him up._

"_You're getting married, Laur," Calum nodded, "And let me be the first to say this, but it's about damn time."_

"Can we go back to the airport?" the blonde moaned in distaste as they walked up the pathway of the Lynch residence. Their hands never left each other's the whole ride home, only when TSA security had separated them back in Vegas. Ross' thumb kept caressing the silver bands on Laura's fingers subconsciously and the action had made Laura a slight giddy mess.

They were right when they said a few days ago there would be paparazzi awaiting their arrival. Thankfully, it wasn't that much and LAX security handled the situation quite well. With Ross' hand hiding her left hand, he had stuffed his own into the pocket of his leather jacket as they quickly got into an Uber Limo and they were headed home.

Or his parents' home, at least.

Laura sighed, looking nervously at the familiar cars parked along the driveway. Her parents were here too, and she knew if her parents were there, Vanessa was around as well. "As much as I would love that," she started as she let out a small sigh, lifting his fingers and kissing his knuckles before resting her head on his shoulder, "We told Calum to tell everyone that we'd be here and they have a lot of questions which we have answers to."

Ross pulled away to look down at his wife with a small pout, "We can still run away. It's not like they're watching from the wind-"

"Ross Shor Lynch, you have a lot of explaining to do!" A voice exclaimed as they heard the front door open and Ross cringed, pushing his wife in front of him and hid behind the tiny brunette who was biting her lip sheepishly.

Stormie Lynch marched out of the house, her hands on her hips as the rest of the Lynch family and the Maranos all looked at the newlyweds, wanting an explanation.

"Hey ma," he said sheepishly, waving at the slightly graying haired woman in front of him. "What's up? How've you been?"

When he got no answer, he rolled his eyes at his mother's pointed look, "Oh come on, mom. I'm twenty-five. I'm not a baby anymore. It can't be as bad as Riker getting his then girlfriend pregnant before he put a ring on it."

"Ross!" Laura scolded and smacked him in the stomach.

"Dude, not fucking cool!" Riker exclaimed as his wife shook her head amused at the brothers.

"Didn't think you had the balls, little bro," Rocky spoke up, leaning against Ratliff who had his arms crossed, "I thought you were going to pin after Laur for like, ever, even when she got married to some dude and had little Maranos running around-"

"I like the thought of little Marano/Lynches running around!" Rydel interrupted with a squeal as Vanessa laughed beside her, "We've literally waited ten years for this to happen and it's finally happened."

"I don't understand, I thought Laura was with Nick the Dick?" Damiano questioned, "And now she's married?" The young brunette flushed at her dad's words as Ross bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing. The family members stared at Laura's father who shrugged carelessly, "I did not like him. I overheard Vanessa and Ross discuss that name and it seemed appropriate."

"He cheated on me," Laura mumbled shyly. "I found out he was cheating on me a month ago."

"Oh sweetheart," Ellen coaxed, "Why on earth did you not tell us?"

Laura let out a soft sigh, "I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Ross had just gotten back from tour and he was there, you know? He's my best friend."

"But then you guys ran off to get married," Mark added, placing a hand on Stormie's back, "I gotta say, it's about damn time." The blonde beside him looked at her husband appalled. "Really? Your son just got married without any of us knowing and all you can say is that it's about damn time?"

Ross pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at Laura helplessly.

She looked at Stormie, the woman a second mother to her and looked at her own mom and smiled gently, albeit nervously, "Before you all yell at us or continue to yell at us, can I say something?"

_She slightly shook as she stood at the end of the church, looking out at her soon-to-be-husband who was waiting by the altar for her. Tears were already pooling in her brown eyes as she gripped the red lilies in her hands, the lace white dress clinging to her body fittingly. _

_This was happening. This was real. In a few minutes she would be at the altar and soon, she would be a wife. _

_Everything was happening in slow motion, when the wedding marched started to play and it was like the air was knocked out of both their chests. _

_The feeling of walking down the aisle towards the love of her life was a surreal feeling. _

_The feeling of walking towards her future._

_The feeling of his whole world walking towards him in a vision of white, unable to believe that in just a few moments he was going to devote his whole life to making her the happiest woman in the world just as she had graced those feelings just by existing._

_Fuck, he was lucky._

_He walked towards her, holding out his arm and she took it._

_Ready to start the rest of their lives together._

"I love Ross," she said quietly, squeezing her husband's hand and smiled up at him lovingly, "And I don't think I ever stopped. Marrying him was the best thing that could've ever happened to me. I get that I didn't have a big and extravagant wedding like Vanessa or Rydel did, eloping was never in my plans, but he asked me to marry him, I said yes, and then we booked a plane ticket to Vegas. I don't regret it."

Ross smiled back down at her, "I've been in love with Laura for ten years of my life and you all know that," he added, looking at the two families in front of him, "We're adults and we know that us getting married isn't going to be perfect and it's going to take some getting used to. We're going to argue and we'll get into disagreements because that's just how life works. But we're _us_ and I don't regret it either. How could I when I finally have everything I could ever want?"

The families before them smiled gently at the scene of the newlyweds, knowing they were right. They were adults and this was their life and if they wanted to elope and get married, who were they to stop the inevitable?

"I can't believe my baby sister's married," Vanessa stated, shaking her head and breaking the small silence. "To Ross nonetheless," Rydel added as the girls laughed.

"You, my friend, owe me fifty bucks," Damiano clapped Rocky on the back who looked at the older man begrudgingly and pulled out his wallet.

Laura's eyes widened as she looked at her dad, "You _betted_?!"

"Damiano!" Ellen scolded her husband and he shrugged sheepishly as Mark chuckled, congratulating Damiano on the win.

Stormie sighed, knowing she couldn't argue. She loved Laura like another daughter and she adored the Marano family more than words, "I think I'm more upset that my second youngest baby to get married eloped and didn't allow any of us to plan it."

Ross turned to the love of his life and kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms around her tightly as he grabbed his left hand with his, their rings brushing against each others and he kissed her palm. "Don't worry, mom. In ten years, when Laura and I renew our vows, you can plan it. Do the whole nine yards, whatever. I promise. It'll be perfect," he grinned as he caught the smiles of their whole family and they nodded in agreement.

"_Do you, Ross Shor Lynch, take Laura Marie Marano, as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" The priest asked as Ross stared straight into doe brown eyes that he had dreamt of every night for the last ten years._

"_I do."_

"_And do you, Laura Marie Marano, take Ross Shor Lynch, as your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"_

_A smile etched her face as tears started to well up in the corners of her eyelids, "I do."_

_The priest smiled softly and closed the book in his hand, "Then by the power vested in me, in the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife," he turned to Ross who was beaming down at an equally elated Laura, "You may now kiss the bride."_

And ten years and three kids later as she walked down the aisle towards her husband for a second time?

It is.


End file.
